Strictly Physical
by Katy.Bristow
Summary: Sakura wants to loose it...but with who? Will Sai be willing to do that? Can he learn to feel anything? Oneshot lemon! beware! rated M for a reason!


Strictly Physical 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…but boy, would I have fun if it was…

Sai: really? Why?

Me: cause, it just would, now shush, im writing your oneshot.

Sai: awwww, but I don't like it when you do that!! Its not yaoi is it?

Me: no, but im gonna write one maybe for my friend Amane, cause you know, she loves it.

Sai: I'm not…in it…right?

Me: you will be if your bad.

Sai: -glomps- no! please! I'll do anything! Anything.

Me: Fine…get off me…your being annoying.

Sai –kisses mitsu on the cheek- yay! I love you

Me: you don't love though

Sai: riiiiight…

So on with my lemon, this is for my bestest best friend amane…

Sai walked down the street, absently looking at the shops as he went by. It was his day off and he didn't know what to do. Naruto was probably on a date with Hinata, and Kakashi was training with Yamato. And Sakura…well, he doubted she would want to…hang out.

'I'm so…bored. That's the emotion.' He thought to himself. He had been learning emotions for the past year and was now recognizing them quicker.

'Maybe I will go see Sakura. She has duty today, so maybe she'd want lunch.' He thought. 'I must be seriously bored to even think that.' So he decided against it and went to the ramen shop for lunch by himself.

At the hospital

Sakura looked at the charts in her hand and walked to the break room. She had been unfocused all day. She decided she was going to go home early. She was not feeling up to work.

After signing out, she walked to her apartment. She had been feeling this strange feeling all day, some sort of longing. She knew what it was, but she would not give in. She didn't want to.

'**Come on! You would feel so much better, just loose it!'** her innerself said.

'No way, I'm not just gonna up and loose my virginity like that.'

'**Why, still think Sasuke is going to come back? And actually claim to love you?' **

'No. That will never happen. I know that, but, I don't want a relationship to go along with it. And I don't want any man whore.'

'**Well, all your friends have lost theirs. They keep telling you to loose it, it would make things so much easier.'**

'No. No it wouldn't.' she thought miserably.

While she was having this conversation with herself, she wasn't looking where she was going and smacked into someone. She fell to the ground, letting out a small gasp of surprise.

"Watch where your going, Ugly." A deep voice said. Rubbing her lower back, she looked up into a pair of obsidian eyes. She just nodded miserably and got up. Sakura kept walking until a hand wrapped around her wrist.

Sighing he asked, "What's wrong Ugly?" she looked up confused, then shook her head, saying nothing. Sighing again, he asked her if she wanted to get some lunch. Sakura looked surprised but agreed.

Sitting on a stool, Sakura spun back and forth absent mindedly, swaying her feet. She smiled to herself. She had liked doing this when she was little. She then decided right then and there, she was going to loose it. But with who?

She looked at Sai, who was looking contently at the menu. Sai was a good person, when he wanted to be. He had practically no emotions to speak of…and he was no man whore. Maybe, just maybe, he would…no. She could never ask that of her teammate.

Sai looked at Sakura who was spinning in half circles, looking at her feet. She looked like a little girl with that small smile. He tilted his head sideways. She was all right. Sakura wasn't ugly, he just called her that to get a rise out of her. She was actually kind of…cute. Like a kokeshi doll (A/N: This is a Japanese doll, I have a whole bunch, they all look different and beautiful. Yes, I know, how does she know this? I lived in Japan for 2 years, so I know a little about the culture.)

"Whats up? You look…confused." He asked her. She looked up, and without thinking, blurted about the whole loosing-her-virginity thing. Sai sat and stared at her open mouthed. So she wanted to…with him…? While his mind processed all this, sakura looked down and felt her face catch fire. She slowly stood and started to leave, when once again, a hand closed around her wrist.

Looking towards Sai, Sakura grimaced. His eyes were closed, his free hand pinching the bridge of his nose. "Lemme get this straight. You want to loose…with me…just because? With no attachments?" she merely nodded. He sighed.

'What's the worst that could happen? I would be helping her out. I could also kill some time. I have nothing to do today. And she does look a little attractive in those jean shorts…' he thought. He felt himself harden a little just thinking about her beneath him. Moaning. Calling out his name. He inwardly groaned, tightening his grip on her wrist.

"Ok." He said, looking into her jade eyes. They widened. "As long as it's strictly physical." She nodded and they left towards his apartment.

Opening the door, they walked in. He shut the door, slamming it a little as he did. Sakura jumped. "Nervous are we?" he asked, smirking. She just turned to him. Lust in her eyes. Slowly, she walked up to him and hesitantly placed her lips on his. He stiffened, then relaxed. He licked her lower lip, and she parted hers for him. He traced her tongue with his. She moaned into his mouth. 'Damn, that's so sexy.' He thought, deepening the kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around her waist. She pressed herself to him, a burning need between her legs. She felt as if she were on fire. His lips moved down to her neck, her head falling back.

Sai's pants were practically strangling him. He couldn't take it anymore, he need her. Now. Whispering hoarsely in her ear, he said, "Sakura, I need you, so bad." In reply, she moaned. He lifted her bridal style and went to his bedroom. Gently, he laid her on the bed and began to undress. She did the same with her own clothes until they were both naked.

Sai crawled on the bed until he was straddling her waist. He bent down and kissed her jaw, then her neck, and made a trail all the way down to her breast. She moaned, gripping his thighs as he ravaged both her breasts, one with his mouth and the other with his hand. Then he switched and did delicious things to her other breast.

Sakura was panting, not being able to take it anymore. She felt close, but she didn't want to come this way. She wanted him inside her, coming with her.

"Sai…I…I need you…inside me…" she gasped. He nodded and slowly backed his way off her, trailing a path of kisses as he did. He reached her outer lips and kissed her there. Her hands flew to his head and she arched towards his mouth. His tongue darted in and out, liking any of her juices that he could catch. Her breathing was getting shallower, and her moans came closer together. With one last groan, she came, screaming his name.

Smiling, he centered himself at her entrance. She was still gasping for air when he thrust into her. She screamed in pain. He stilled instantly, wide eyed. He didn't want to hurt her. Hints of tears came to his eyes just looking at her face contorted in pain.

The pain faded and she smiled at him to continue. Slowly, he thrust in and out, then picked up the pace. He pounded into her, a warm feeling spreading over his chest. He felt immensely happy, at that moment. The world faded and only Sakura remained. She was moaning and groaning again, panting his name. No one else's, just his.

He bent down and kissed her, tongues entwining together, and she came again, screaming into his mouth. He swallowed her cries of pleasure, he gave 3 final thrusts and came, calling out her name. Her walls milked his cock, squeezing him. She felt so happy, she could cry. And she did.

Looking at Sai, she saw that he to was crying. He had taken himself out of her and was holding his chest, right where his heart was. "Sa-Sakura…it hurts…it hurts! But I-" he sobbed into her chest. She sat up and cradled his head in her arms. "Shhh it's ok, sweetie, its ok." She stroked his hair.

"I don't know what this feeling is! It feels good but…sakura, tell me, what am I feeling?!" She looked at his face, into his eyes. She could see it in his eyes. "It's love Sai. You feel love." She smiled sweetly at him. He thought that over for minute, repeating the word. He looked into her eyes. He saw a light there, and the way she was happily glowing.

"I…Love you." He said carefully at first, then repeated it firmly. "Yes. That is what I have felt for you for a while. I love you. So very much. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear.

"I love you to Sai, with all my heart."

Me: So how was that? I told her, it was gonna be like the romance novels I read. Mushy and gushy.

Sai: -tears in his eyes- that was…-cries harder-

Me: -rolls eyes- jeez Sai…it wasn't that---realizes something-

Me: do you…have a ..hard on?! OMG! SAI! Get off me!!! –pushes at Sai-

Sai: see!! SEE?! I do to feel!

Me: yeah yeah…watever… just…go and…take care of that.

Sai:-Salutes- yes ma'am! –runs to the bathroom-

Well how was that for my first oneshot…on this site at least…hope you liked it! Please review! And I'm not updating the other story (Sway with me) until you review. When I said I wanted 10 reviews, I meant I wanted 10 MORE reviews, not 1 more to make 10…jeez…tards…

Sai: I HEARD THAT!

Me: SHUT. UP! –throws shoe-

Sai: owww…that hurt mitsu!


End file.
